Hope's Fight
by Asher Elric
Summary: Estel learns a lesson about prejudice. A contest of talent decides the victor!


Summary – A problem of racism haunts Estel. What should a human do when they are up against a group of Elves with a philosophy that has never been taught to the human?

Disclaimer—I do not own anything in LOTR.

A/N – Hello everyone! I've had this story on my hard files for months now. I really can't remember when I wrote this. But I thought the plot was interesting. I haven't seen many fics with a plot like this, much less any that are actually good. So, here is my atempt at a very old plot line and I hope that you all enjoy it!

* * *

**_Hope's Fight_**

It was mid afternoon, the weather was warm and the sky was clear of any rain clouds. There was a cooling breeze in the air, and it was a perfect day to be outside. The trees enjoyed the weather, as did the animals. However, it was neither the trees nor the animals that the human was interested in.

Estel notched another arrow on his bow. He took aim, closing one eye like he had been taught, and slowed his breathing. When he felt that he was in tune with the breeze that was blowing through his hair, Estel let the arrow go. It landed three rings from the middle of the target.

"Oh bother! I'll never be able to get it in the middle before Legolas gets here," Estel muttered, he looked behind him to Nugget. The golden retriever was laying in the grass watching her master practice. She wagged her tail at him and gave a small "Woof!"

"I know, practice makes perfect," Estel muttered, he did not know what his dog was saying, but a bit of guess work had never hurt anyone, yet. Estel took another arrow from the case besides him and notched it again. He was just about to let it go when he heard laughing. Several other Elves had decided that it was a great day to practice too and here they were coming.

"Hey you there!" One of them called out.

"You can practice with me if you want," Estel said, he had never practiced with anyone but his brothers and Legolas, he wondered how he would do against these Elves.

"We don't want you to practice with us," Horvath said. Estel recognized him as the lead Elfling. Horvath had long light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Than what do you want?" Estel asked.

"We want you off our grass," said a girl who had come to watch and swoon over Horvath.

"Oh, I guess I missed the fact that I was here first then," Estel rolled his eyes.

"Is that any way to talk to Flora?" said another Elfling, whose name had escaped Estel at that moment.

"Geeze, excuse me while I go brush up on who is worthy of being a princess," Estel muttered.

"WE HEARD THAT!" the group yelled.

"Get lost, human, we claim the archery field," Horvath said.

"What? You can't do that!" Estel yelled.

"Yes I can, want to see you filthy brat?" Horvath pushed Estel. Estel dropped his bow but at the moment, that was far from his mind.

"Make me!" Estel cried. He pushed back. The Elf didn't move but an inch, but hey, an inch was better than a centimeter.

"Ha! You aren't even as strong as me; how do you figure you can fight when you can't even push me properly?" Horvath asked.

"I don't need to push you, there are other ways to win in a fight," Estel replied. This line came from Glorfindel who had lectured Estel hours on end about war and strategies.

"There is only one way to win, and that is to be stronger than your opponent," Horvath said. Estel rolled his eyes, obviously Horvath had not been on the receiving end of one of Glorfindel's lectures.

"Say's you," Estel muttered. Horvath pushed Estel again.

"Say that again and you'll be sorry, you Orc eating Human,"

"What. Did. You. Say. To. Me?" Estel had his teeth clenched.

"You heard me,"

Estel didn't bother to say anything, he punched Horvath with all the strength he had in his small arm. Estel did have some muscle but it just wasn't enough compared to an Elf who was naturally stronger. However, Estel figured that he had to try and shut this Elf up. The hard way.

Horvath spat blood at Estel, infuriated that the human before him, a weak human, had drawn blood. He raised his fist and punched Estel in the stomach. Estel was winded but did not give it any thought as he jumped at the Elf. The fight had started, the other Elflings of the group gathered around the two and started to chant for the one they wanted to win.

Estel punched his opponent wherever he could, though he was on the bottom he did gave it his best to try and get up top. Elladan had always said that being top was the better position for anyone in a fight. If you were on top, there was always a good chance that you would win. He never went into detail what would happen to the one on the bottom, but Estel did not let his imagination give him any ideas.

Horvath slapped Estel across the face, then he captured the human's arms and pinned them to the ground. Estel now knew that his fight was over and that Horvath had won.

"What do you say now, you filthy Orc?" Horvath asked.

"Go suck an egg?" Estel gasped between gulps of air. He was still a bit winded.

"Here is what I am going to do," Horvath got off of Estel. He spied Estel's bow on the ground not all that far away from them. Horvath walks over and picks the Mirkwood made bow up.

"I'm keeping this as a reminder for you to mind your tongue when speaking to your elders," Horvath said.

"Now go home, we'd rather not see you more than we have too," Flora said. The group agreed. Estel picked himself up, and with Nugget at his heels, he ran as fast as he could so that he would not have to listen to the group of Elves make fun of him.

* * *

Estel lay on his bed, a cold cloth on his eye to make the swelling go down before dinner, and a frown on his face. He sighed as he thought back to the fight. He groaned, he felt dead by the way his ribs were speaking to him, but Estel knew that they were only bruised.

He didn't understand why Horvath and his gang made fun of him all the time. Usually Estel stayed away from them, but sometimes it was inevitable that they be pushed together for a time. There was the Winter Solstice incident. Estel had accidentally knocked into a table that then collapsed, which sent a blue berry pie right into Horvath's face when he tried to kiss Arwen.

Arwen had been furious, but Elladan and Elrohir had thanked the young human and then preceded to embarrass Horvath even more by pouring a bowl of punch over him, then threatened that if he ever tried to kiss their younger sister again, that they would drag him into the forest and no one would see him ever again.

Now, Estel wished that his brothers had done that anyway, at least Horvath would not have his bow right now.

"MY BOW!" Estel jumped up and began to pace his room, from bed to door and back again. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to get his bow back? How was he supposed to tell Legolas that he had lost the bow the Elf had given him for his birthday?

Estel groaned again; he loved that bow, it was not his first bow, but it was made especially for him. It was the exact height that he needed it to be, and it fit perfectly into his hands. Legolas said that when a bow is made for a particular person, that bow works the best for hunting. Which meant that since the bow was made for Estel, that Horvath would probably have a hard time shooting it.

The sounds of someone else not having much fun filtered into Estel's room. Estel imagined that person being Horvath, being totally flattened at archery by his own group of friends. Estel smiled, he had no care for the group of Elves, but hey, as long as they beat the elf, Estel didn't mind them so much.

Now, for his problem….

After moments of thinking, Estel figured that maybe the safest path was…to think of something later, he was about to be late to dinner. Ada had this strange rule about the family being on time to eat. Estel splashed his face, decided that there was nothing he could do about his black eye, and then ran out of his room.

* * *

Elrond was glad that, though the young boy was quite out of breath, that Estel said hello to everyone and pecked his adoptive father on the cheek before sitting down. Elrond had not made this a rule of dinner etiquette, Estel had always done this since he could walk and was allowed to sit in a 'big boy' chair. Estel had not changed this, no matter if they had guests or not.

"Estel?" Elrond had just noticed the black eye, "What happened?"

"What? Oh this…" Estel laughed like it was a big joke.

"I just fell down the stairs earlier today," Estel said, "You know me, just a clumsy human at times," Estel shrugged then dug into his plate, he knew that any questions that were asked o he wf him, that he asn't allowed to answer because he had his mouth full.

"Have you been in a fight?" Elrond asked, Estel had just swallowed so he had to answer.

"Not since the last time," Estel said which was not a lie, he hadn't been in a fight since the one with Horvath and his friends, and however, Elrond did not know that.

"So, it was the stairs that brought you down?"

"Yes Ada," Estel said. Elrond looked to Glorfindel who shrugged.

The dinner conversation went on to other things, and Estel was glad to be forgotten, at least for a while.

"Elladan and Elrohir will be home soon,"

"Will Legolas come with them?" Estel asked, his father chuckled.

"Yes, and he is especially excited to see how his most favorite pupil is doing,"

"Oh? Well…I can't wait to see him," Estel smiled.

"Wonderful, have you practiced today?"

"Yes," Estel said, praying to the Valor that Elrond would not ask anything else about that afternoon.

"Don't forget to do a bit more before you brothers and Legolas arrive,"

"I won't Ada, can I be excused?" Estel asked.

"Of course,"

"Thank you," Estel jumped up and once again pecked Elrond on the cheek before leaving the room at a fast paced walk.

* * *

Morning dawned upon Estel, who was lying in bed, his hair was messy and he was blurry eyed from not getting any sleep. He had been up all night trying to think of a way to get his bow back. The possibility of asking his Ada for help had come to mind no more that five moments before sun rise. However, Estel dismissed it, he was eleven years old, he could handle this.

He hoped.

"Hope, ha! That's my name and here I am hoping to get my bow back. What have I come too?" Estel said out loud to himself. Nugget jumped onto the bed and laid her head on the boys lap; she looked up and licked his hand. Estel automatically scratched behind the dog's ear.

"Nugget, what am I supposed to do? Horvath is so much bigger me," Estel said.

"I mean, he's big, he's mean, he hates me, he likes Arwen (which is stupid, why would he like a girl? Girls are silly!) And he's big," Estel waved his arms in the air. Nugget gave a woof and a wag of the tail.

"I can't tell Ada, he'd go to Horvath's parents, and they don't get along together even when they are in pleasant company!"

"Woof, woof!" (_You could challenge him,_)

"Nugget, are you crazy? I all ready got a black eye, what else do you want me to get? A broken back?"

"Woof! Arooo!" (_You know that wasn't what I meant! How about asking Master Legolas?_)

"Please, Nugget, anything but that! How can I tell Legolas, my best friend in the world, that I lost the bow to Horvath?"

"Woof," (_Why are you asking me this? I'm just a dog, my job is to lick your hand and smell other dogs butt's and to make sure you're happy,_)

"Your right, I shouldn't be asking you this, but who else am I to ask?"

"Woof," (_Let's see, you can always ask Ada,_)

"No, no way in the seven hells of Mordor will I ask Ada anything!"

"Arooohrooo!" (_Why not?_)

"Oh bother, you just won't give up will you?" Estel glared.

Nugget gave him a look that said "_What am I? an advice giver?_" then she sighed.

Estel sighed as well. He was tired, he needed a bath and he needed to figure out what to do.

* * *

Estel was sitting in the garden; breakfast was over and uneventful and Estel was staring at a spot in the ground, Nugget was sitting before him with a stick in her mouth. Estel grabbed it and threw it, he smiled as he watched her go after the stick with a vengeance.

It was then that Estel spied the same group of Elflings that had accosted him the day before. Estel watched them; they were sitting under a huge oak tree, eating apples and talking. Horvath looked more than happy with is new bow. Estel knew that Horvath was only pretending that he was good with the bow. The elf really wasn't cut out for hunting or fishing or camping, but he tried, and he cheated.

Estel sighed, at this point in time he only had one of two options to follow. Give up, which wasn't and option, and go and try to get his bow back the right way. Ada always said that one should try and talk to the opposing person first before fighting. Estel conveniently forgot about the fight he had all ready gotten into.

However, he wasn't about to let that get to him. Estel then took a deep breath, "I'll be fine," he said to himself. Then he stood, and with Nugget beside him, Estel walked up to the group.

"Look who's coming," Flora said, pointing to the human. Estel stopped in front of the group and eyed them. They eyed them back, Estel turned to Horvath.

"I want my bow back," Estel said, his voice was calm, though he was almost shaking on the inside.

"How do you plan on doing that? filthy Orc?" Horvath laughed. Flora laughed too and put her arms around Horvath.

"You are going to give it back to me, or you will regret it," Estel said. He hated threats like these. He was almost always threatened whenever he saw one of the Twins do something that they shouldn't. Either they would promise him soothing, or they would threaten.

"Oh! Did you guys here that?" Horvath asked. The group glared at Estel as Horvath stood up.

"What are you going to do? push me?"

"No, give my bow back and I'll forget about the black eye," Estel said.

"Oh, you would tell your Ada?"

"I haven't, yet, but that can change," Estel glared. There was silence. Horvath took a swing at Estel. The blow surprised Estel, he fell to the ground, hard, with a busted lip.

"Get lost human," Flora yelled. The group laughed and pointed at Estel.

"Go home filthy little Orc-boy!"

"Are you going to cry? Go ahead, see if we care,"

"Weak human, you can't even fight decently, I bet your brothers think you're a damned nuisance!"

Estel stood, he ran towards the last homely house, tears running down his eyes. Now, it wasn't about the bow, the bow was just a thing, but when family was brought into this. Estel knew that he had no choice but to stand up. He could take the punches, but he wasn't sure if he could take the words.

* * *

Hours later found Estel in the library; his tears had dried but unwashed streaks stained his cheeks. He still had no idea what to do, but he had to do something. However, his brain was blocked and it was like hitting his head up against a brick wall.

This was how Elrond found his youngest, sitting in a dark corner of the library, and unopened and unread book in the child's lap. This was not his Estel; the young human would rather be outside instead of being closed up in a dusty library.

"Estel, what is wrong?" Elrond asked, he took a place by the child and put his arms around the boy. Estel leaned into his fathers touch and sighed.

"I just don't know what to do. What am I to do?"

"Do about what?" Elrond asked. Estel then realized that he was talking to his father, and that there was no way out of this talk.

"A friend of mine just needs some help," Estel said. This surprised Elrond, he hadn't known that Estel had any other friends besides Legolas and his elder brother's.

"What is your friends problem?"

"Well, yesterday, he was at the archery field practicing, you know, with bows and arrows and such…and then this group of elves comes up and told him to get off,"

"And?"

"And he refused and then there was a fight," Estel sighed. Elrond now had a good idea who Estel's 'friend' was.

"What happened then?" Elrond asked.

"Well, my friend didn't win, and Hor—Er—I mean, the lead Elf, said that he'd keep my friends bow in compensation for words and _lack of respect_," Estel glared at his book.

"It seems to me that your friend could use some back up," Elrond said after some moments of silence.

"But he wants to handle this on his own," Estel said.

"He isn't alone,"

"I know, but I—Er—he wants to do it himself," Estel said.

"Well, then I say that a little contest is in order,"

"You mean, like a shooting contest?" Estel asked.

"Why not? If this Elf is as arrogant as I think he is, than he would be foolish and embarrassed to refuse," Elrond said.

Estel jumped up, a grin on his face.

"Thank you Ada, your council is always neat!" Estel said, he hugged his father before running out of the library. Glorfindel stepped out from behind a shelving of books.

"Do you think he let you know, or was it a mistake?" Glorfindel asked.

"Who knows," Elrond said as he stood.

"All right, where is that book?" Elrond asked, Glorfindel laughed and the two fell into comfortable conversation.

* * *

Estel hadn't been more than fifteen moments out from the house when he spied the group of Elflings down at the archery field. Estel ran to the arms shed and the Master of the Arms.

"Estel, Little One, what have you lost this time?" Meneldur asked.

"My bow that Legolas gave me for my birth day, can you lend me a bow so that I can beat Horvath at his own game?" Estel asked.

"Anything for you, just make sure you let Horvath know who's in charge,"

"I will!"

"Good," Meneldur handed Estel a bow about the boy's size and some arrows.

"Thank you," Estel grinned. Meneldur laughed and sent the boy on his way.

* * *

Horvath laughed when Estel came running up, with a bow and arrows.

"Go away, Orc!" he said.

"No, and if your smart you will listen to me!" Estel glared at Horvath like his father would always glare at Elladan and Elrohir after they did something bad.

"So talk,"

"I challenge you to a shooting contest, if I win, I get my bow back and you'll never bother me or my family again,"

"And if I win?'

"You get to keep my bow and I will never say anything to anyone as long as I live," Estel replied.

"I accept," Horvath said after a few moments of silence.

"Good, how does right now sound?' Estel asked, holding up his arrows.

"Fine by me," Horvath said.

The two decided at how far the target would be set, it was at ten feet. And a coin was flipped at who would go first. Horvath smirked as the coin landed on heads. Estel shrugged and stepped back.

Horvath was using Estel's own bow, it was meant as an insult, but Estel found this funny and knew that Horvath, the bad shot he was all ready, would be embarrassed beyond all belief by the end of this. Horvath took his first shot, it landed four rings away from the middle.

"Damn," Horvath cursed, he glared as Estel took his own shot. Despite the fact that the bow was not especially made for Estel, it was not made for anyone else either. The bow that Estel was using was made for any Elf who needed use of it. Estel notched his arrow; he closed his eyes for a moment before opening one and slowed his breathing. He then let his arrow go, it fell three rings from the middle.

"Good luck," Estel smirked as he let Horvath have his second shot. The rules of the game were, as many shots as it took, however, the first person to get an arrow into the middle of the target would win the challenge and the stipulations.

"Shove off," Horvath muttered, he took his second shot. This time he got closer to the target. Horvath smirked at Estel. He was sure to win; after all, Elves had better eye site then humans. Not that it mattered, this contest was on talent alone.

Estel raised his bow, the feathers of the arrow tickling his cheek. He knew that if he did not get this shot, than he would lose. He couldn't lose, he promised himself to win this contest! He had too; otherwise he would have to lie to Legolas. Not that he wanted too of course, Elrond had always taught the young human that Lying to anyone was bad.

Estel closed his eyes; he concentrated on the breeze that passed through his hair. He then let his arrow go. It sung through the air, and then a _thwacking_ could be heard through out the archery field. Estel opened his eyes, and he could hardly believe the site that greeted him.

His arrow had sung straight and true, it was right in the center of the target, the shaft was still swinging back and forth from the force. Estel smiled, he felt elated! He couldn't remember the last time he had won an archery contest against an elf, sure, it had happened a couple times before, but that was only because his brothers were humoring him.

Estel turned to Horvath, the elf's mouth was wide open and no one said a thing.

"Well, that was fun," Estel said with a smile.

"Look you…" Horvath started.

"My bow, you promised," Estel held out his hand.

"You cheated!" Horvath accused.

"What are you talking about? I didn't cheat!" Estel replied, now he was getting mad. He had won fair and square and EVERYONE KNEW IT!

"That is quite right," someone new said. Estel knew that voice!

"Legolas! You're here!" Estel whooped as he hugged the older elf and his brothers in turn.

"We were riding up when we saw you lot having it out, we decided to watch," Elrohir smiled.

"What is this all about, Estel? Why does Horvath have the bow?' Legolas asked.

"We got into a fight the other day and he took it! I'm getting it back the way Ada said I should," Estel replied.

"Lord Elrond truly is gifted in wisdom," Legolas said.

"I haven't seen a shot that good since that time Legolas got his first Orc square in the eye," Elladan said, examining Estel's winning shot.

"I suppose this means, Horvath, that you have some explaining to do to our Adar," Elrohir gave the young Elfling a meaningful look. Estel was sort of surprised at how easily they could be as threatening as Elrond at times.

The three older Elves glared at Horvath and his friends. Horvath handed Estel the bow and without another word, he and the others of his group stomped off the field. There was a moment of silence.

"You told Ada?" Elladan asked.

"Heck no, he'd kill me if he found out that I got my black eye from Horvath instead of it being because I was clumsy!" Estel said.

"We won't tell," Legolas said.

"Great! Come on, I think lunch is ready for us," Estel laughed.

The four then had a great race to the house, Estel was last inside, but he didn't mind. He had just won a bigger contest. He may be a human, but he decided that he could do things just as good as any other Elf, but only in a different way.

THE END

A/N – Well, what do you think? I changed the plot a bit. At first, Horvath and Estel were to have a second fist fight, but I decided that it was a bit boring and that a contest would be better. Besides, what else was I supposed to have Elrond tell Estel? I didn't want Estel to be hanging off of his brother's or Legolas' hands the whole story through. I figured that his family would have given him a bit of leeway in some things. Like finding his own friends, and dealing with those who don't like humans as much as they should. I also wanted to show that maybe not all Elves were nice.

Please review for me!

Thank you

I'M A MAN, BUT I CAN CHANGE,

IF I HAVE TOO, I GUESS!

(The Red Green Show)


End file.
